


Blood and Thunder

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson is here now, to share his secrets and join her in the quest to spread enlightenment. Adria gives him her blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 10x14, 'The Shroud'

Daniel Jackson is here now. A former Ascended one, at last among her folds, to share his secrets and join her in the quest to spread enlightenment.

Adria gives him her blessing, sliding a hand over his scratchy jaw as he sits at her feet.

She knew she was a creation of the Ori, but she still wonders if bits of her mother exist in her. The dark waves of hair make a compelling argument for genetics. She wonders if her tenuous connection to Daniel Jackson is also inherited.

She wonders if he thinks of her mother when his tongue presses between her lips and his fingers slide through her hair.

When Daniel's lips skim over her jaw, she can't imagine who he sees, but she can feel the urgency of his kiss pressed against her pulse. When her dress hits the floor, she takes a gasping breath, no longer stiff and corseted.

She wonders if he recognizes what a gift this is. His Orici before him, the way she is before no one else.

Daniel's mouth finds her breast. His kiss is that of reverence.

His eyes do not meet hers.

She knows he is reluctant. He has grown interested in the teachings of Origin, engages in discourse with her regularly. But she can feel his heart torn. He thinks of her mother still, back on his blasphemous planet with hair as dark as Adria's own.

This is not a betrayal of the Ori. But it is a betrayal of her.

Adria threads her fingers through his hair, pulls him closer to her still. Their heartbeats match. When her hand strays to his lap, his breath hitches.

This is what she can give him that Vala Mal Doran will not. This will separate them. This will bring Daniel Jackson, a former Ascended being, into her folds.

Adria bites his neck, marking him. Later, she will grant him a kiss, grant him power, and it will be as tender as the embrace of Origin is meant to be. But for now, she nips and tugs, she marks him with her teeth and nails, she makes him clench and gasp and work his way through the syllables of her name. It is a prayer.

Adria grants forgiveness.

He is hers.


End file.
